Sacrificio
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: ¡Regalo de Halloween! Universo Alterno. Amu cumplirá los 15 años y debe ser ofrecida como sacrificio para saciar la sed de una bestia que amenaza su aldea, un vampiro llamado Ikuto


**Sacrificio para una bestia**

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! Les traigo un regalo de Halloween (sé que algunos me van a matar y me van a preguntar que por qué no he actualizado mis demás fics, eso ya lo he dicho miles de veces: el trabajo)**_

_**Va dedicado especialmente para mi Imouto~chan Sabrii **_

_**Bueno los dejo con la lectura, disfrútenla y dejen reviews **_

**UA y OoC**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obras de Peach Pit

_21 de septiembre de 1821_

Me llamo Amu Hinamori, escribo este diario porque tengo mucho miedo y no puedo expresarlo libremente, pronto cumpliré 15 años y que una mujer cumpla 15 años en esta aldea es una maldición.

A nuestra aldea la asecha una bestia, sedienta de sangre, y para protegerla, hace muchos los ancianos años hicieron un trato con esta bestia: concederle las doncellas que cumplieran 15 años para que saciara su sed, la mayoría regresa, débiles y sin memoria, pero ellas tienen más suerte que las que no vuelven a casa.

Yo en tres días cumpliré esa terrible edad y tengo mucho miedo de no volver a casa…. Te escribo más tarde me están llamando a cenar

Tuya Amu.

Más tarde por la noche:

La cena estuvo un poco tensa, mi pequeña hermana Ami recordó que en tres días era mi cumpleaños y se entusiasmó mucho pensando que habría un pastel y una gran celebración, pero nada de eso tendría en mi cumpleaños…Tengo demasiado miedo, no quiero ser sacrificada.

Tengo que intentar dormir, espero pronto escribir. Tuya Amu

_22 de septiembre de 1821_

Querido diario te vuelvo a escribir porque tengo algo emocionante que contarte que me paso en la mañana: M madre me mando al bosque, cerca del rio para buscar unas plantas medicinales, yo obedecí, recorrí el bosque por la orilla del rio, me aleje bastante de la casa ya que no encontraba dicha planta, así que decidí adentrarme en el bosque, el bosque es bastante denso, y tenemos prohibido meternos demasiado, ya que se dice que la bestia habita en su interior. Trague mi miedo porque la planta era para mi hermanita, así que me adentre, al cabo de un rato pude localizar la planta pero mi mayor temor ocurrió, mire a mi rededor pero no se me hacía familiar mi entorno, me había perdido, me asusté, miraba en todas las direcciones buscando alguna señal que reconociera y me devolviera a mi camino, pero nada, escuche ramas quebrarse al ser pisadas, mi corazón latió demasiado rápido, sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y mi alma me abandonaba, tenía mucho miedo que aquella bestia a la que todos le temen me estuviera acechando, corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me importo en qué dirección, solo quería huir, caí al suelo por una rama que se atravesó en mi camino, al intentar incorporarme note que me había hecho una gran raspada en mi rodilla y no me podía mover por el dolor, escuche las pisadas cada vez más cerca…me senté recargada en un árbol abrazando mis rodillas y apreté los ojos, esperando lo peor

"¿Estas bien?" la voz de un chico resonó en mis oídos que estaban bastante alertas, abrí los ojos levantando la vista, vi un muchacho un poco mayor que yo, piel blanca, un cabello negro y con la luz del día le daba unos destellos azules, pero lo que más me inquieto fueron sus ojos, de un azul intenso como las profundidades del océano; el me tendió la mano y yo la tome sin pensarlo y apenas murmure que estaba bien, pero que estaba perdida y no encontraba el camino al río. El sonrío "Yo te puedo llevar de regreso, me sé el camino al rio" entonces empezó a caminar jalándome de la mano, yo me deje llevar, ignorando el dolor, no sabía porque pero una fuerza misteriosa me atraía hacia el "Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunte tímida y torpemente, el hizo un mohín incómodo y después de pensarlo soltó "Me llamo…Ikuto, señorita…" dejó la frase en el aire para que yo contestara "Perdón me llamo Amu, gracias por enseñarme el camino" vi que comenzábamos a salir del bosque y a lo lejos pude ver el río "No es nada, andar por el bosque es peligroso" dijo con un poco de advertencia "No sé si sabe que acecha un monstruo" ¡ja! Que si lo sé, en un par de días seré entregada a esa bestia "Si, lo sé, seré su próximo almuerzo" Sentí como tenso su cuerpo y llegamos al rio, me soltó la mano y desvió la mirada hacia mi rodilla ensangrentada "Espero que puedas regresar a casa, nos vemos" y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el bosque, ahora que lo pienso sus palabras pudieron tener doble sentido, regresar a casa esta misma tarde y también regresar a casa después de ser la ofrenda.

Diario te cuento esto porque aquel chico me dejo una impresión tremenda, no solo su físico, a pesar de hablar casi nada, había algo en su interior que me atraía hacia él, me parecía muy misterioso; te tengo que dejar, la cena esta lista.

Tuya Amu.

_24 de Septiembre de 1821_

Hoy es el día, te escribo quizá mis últimas palabras. No quiero morir. Mi padre me dijo como es el "ritual"

Tengo que portar un vestido blanco y el pelo suelto y en el cuello un listón rojo con un moño, como si fuera un regalo, pensé, después me conducirán hasta lo profundo del bosque, con los ojos vendados, claro, para no recordar el camino de regreso. Ahí, en lo profundo del bosque me abandonaran a mi suerte.

Tengo miedo, no quiero ser sacrificada, oh dios estoy llorando como una niña pequeña. Hasta siempre mi querido diario, te esconderé donde nadie te pueda encontrar.

**Pov Amu**

La gente de la aldea está reunida en la plaza, nerviosa, ansiosa, yo aún estoy en casa, preparándome, no puedo con la carga, Ami, me despertó con un gran abrazo deseándome feliz cumpleaños, la recibo con una sonrisa y la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, quizá sea la última vez que la vea, mis ojos empiezan a aguarse, mi madre nos interrumpe y manda a mi pequeña hermana a jugar en el patio, para mantenerla alejada de este sufrimiento; A mí me espera un ritual.

Me preparan un baño y un vestido sencillo de color blanco. Una vez vestida mi madre cepilla mi cabello rosa y me ata el listón rojo a mi cuello, puedo ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, no quiero llorar para no afectarla, pero un lagrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla, mi madre la seca con su pulgar y me abraza queriendo fundirnos y que no nos separen jamás, no hacen falta las palabras, siento otros brazos rodeándome, son los de mi padre y suelto en llanto, después de unos minutos nos dirigimos hacia la muchedumbre; un anciano pronuncia unas palabras, las cuales no escucho, estoy tan nerviosa que solo puedo escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

Veo a un hombre acercarse a mí con una tela en las manos, dirijo mi última mirada hacia mi familia, mi madre está destrozada y mi padre intenta calmarla aunque se ve en su cara la impotencia de no poder salvarme; cuando menos lo siento me vendan los ojos y me dirigen hacia el bosque, caminamos por varios kilómetros, siento la tierra fría y húmeda en mis pies descalzos, se detienen los hombres que me vigilan, me acercan a un árbol y me atan a él, siento el vendaje de mis ojos humedecerse con mis lágrimas, mi respiración agitada, cuando los hombres que venían conmigo me abandonan mis sentidos se ponen alerta, pasan varios minutos y no escucho nada, intento zafarme de mi atadura al árbol y lo único que consigo es una gran raspada y siento un líquido caliente resbalar por mi brazo, lo más seguro es que sea mi sangre… Mi oído se pone atento, acabo de escuchar algo, mi corazón se detiene un segundo, el miedo invade mi cuerpo, escucho que algo se aproxima rápidamente, me paralizo y solo espero mi muerte

Siento algo húmedo recorrer mi brazo por donde antes sentí mi sangre, suelto un gran grito

-Guarda silencio-Escucho la voz de un hombre no mayor-No me gustan las presas ruidosas

Guardo silencio, el miedo no puedo pronunciar algo, "¿presas?" significa que lo que sea que este frente a mi es la bestia a la que temen, no sabía qué tipo de monstruo me encontraría, me despoja del vendaje y al fin puedo verle, quedo impresionada, es casi como un hombre, pero más…hermoso

Es alto, piel pálida, cabello azulado y sus ojos…sus ojos son como zafiros relucientes, me recuerda a alguien pero no logro hilvanar mis pensamientos, estoy perdida en la criatura que tengo frente a mí

-¿Así que tú eres el sacrificio? –pregunta sin esperar respuesta-No me gusta cenar al aire libre

No supe como me desato del árbol y me llevaba por el bosque a una velocidad impresionante, yo casi flotaba, después de un rato llegamos a una mansión en ruinas, no sabía de su existencia, el me empujo para que entrara, el interior estaba en tinieblas, sentí que aquella criatura tomaba de nuevo mi mano y le daba un pequeño beso, intente quitarla pero fue en vano

-¡No te muevas!-gruñó, no le podía ver en aquella oscuridad, pero sentí en mi muñeca un pequeño dolor, como si me hubieran clavado algo, intente zafarme con más fuerza-¡Que no te muevas!-gritó y pude ver dos puntos rojos en la oscuridad, afine mi vista que ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de luz, pude ver que aquellos puntos rojos eran sus ojos, me miraba con furia y deseo, jadee, el soltó mi mano y vi sus colmillos.

-Que aproveche la comida-espeto con tono burlón, retrocedí unos pasos, aquella criatura que me embeleso en un principio ahora me daba un enorme terror, di media vuelta y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, escuche a mi espalda una risa burlona "Aunque corras te alcanzare y serás mi cena"

Corrí a tropezones, en medio de la oscuridad de aquella mansión, intentaba no voltear para no ver aquellos ojos siniestros inyectados de sangre; abrí unas grandes puertas de madera, era una habitación espaciosa con vitrales de imágenes religiosas, por los cuales se filtraban los últimos rayos del sol, tropecé y caí estrepitosamente rompiendo varios cristales algunos clavándose en mi cuerpo, empecé a sentir la sangre brotar por mis heridas

-Ese aroma me provoca, desde que te vi perdida en el bosque-Pude ver aquellos puntos rojos en la oscuridad y sus afilados colmillos asomándose por sus labios

-¡¿Qué?!-Mi cerebro empieza a hacer conjeturas, con razón él se me hacía familiar, es aquel chico que me enseño el camino hacia el rio-Eres tu-susurro

-Valla que descortés ¿me has olvidado tan fácil? Porque yo a ti no, tu cabello rosado, tu piel nívea y tus grandes ojos verdes-Se estaba acercando a mí con paso lento, seductor- Pero lo que más recuerdo es el delicioso aroma de tu sangre, desde ese momento la deseo, eres bastante guapa, pero es una lástima que solo seas una niña y lo único de quiero tomar de ti es tu sangre

Se abalanzo sobre mí y quede tendida en el piso, me coloco mis manos por sobre mi cabeza sujetándolas por las muñecas, intente zafarme y patalear, pero fue en vano a pesar de ser delgado tiene una fuerza asombrosa

-Sera mejor que no te resistas-cambio sus ojos escarlatas por lo zafiros, tan embelesadores que deje de forcejear-Así me gusta-sonrió farsante, yo estaba perdida en aquella mirada azul, que de un segundo a otro cambio ya no eran zafiros eran rubíes, abrió su boca alargando sus colmillos y clavándolos en mi cuello desgarrando mi piel, saque todo el aire en mis pulmones acompañado con una gran grito, sentía como mi sangre era sorbida, deje se sentir la succión y sentía alivio pero esa emoción fue remplazada de nuevo con el dolor, me había clavado los colmillos de nuevo en otro punto de mi cuello, lastimando mi piel, sorbía un poco y de nuevo me mordía en otro punto, fue una tortura, el dolor de cada mordida era insoportable, estaba a punto de desmayarme, lo sé, por la visión borrosa, las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo al igual que mi vida.

-Esperare ansioso a que tu hermanita cumpla los 15 años, diez años para un vampiro no son nada, espero que su sangre sea tan deliciosa como la tuya-se relamió los labios.

Nunca había pensado que Ami también sufriría esto, No, no quiero esto para mi hermanita, mi cuerpo se alarmó se tensó y obtuve la fuerza y quizá ayuda divina para quitármelo de encima; retrocedí hasta que mi cuerpo choco con la pared, la frialdad de ella me espabilo un poco y recordé las viejas leyendas que se contaban en la aldea "tiene una debilidad" "a la bestia se le puede matar clavándole una estaca en el corazón" oh Dios que oportuno que estemos en una iglesia, hay un montón de cruces que puedo usar y mi última arma de la cual nadie sabía.

Jajaja- rio macabramente- no creas que con eso escaparas, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para derribarme-en un movimiento rápido me tenía aprisionada contra la pared y me volvió a morder pero esta vez más salvaje, provocando un dolor indescriptible, me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, agonizaba en dolor, supe que no podía más, pero tenía que hacer algo por Ami…Deslice mi mano por mi pierna hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsa atada, él estaba tan ocupado bebiendo de mí que no se percató del aroma al abrir la bolsita y sacar el contenido. Saco sus colmillos de mi piel y me miro con sus ojos encendidos

-Este es tu castigo por portarte mal, quiero pensar que tu hermanita sea más obediente-abrió su boca y vi sus colmillos alargarse aún más pensar en que Ami me dio la suficiente fuerza y aproveche la oportunidad para meter el contenido de la bolsita en su boca.

Él se apartó e intento escupir el ajo pero por algún motivo no podía, se dobló como si quisiera vomitar, me miro con rabia aun con sus ojos rojos y salió un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Cayo al piso, se retorcía violentamente ¿Cómo es posible que el ajo tuviera ese efecto en él? A alguien a quien tanto le teme la gente de mi aldea; decidida tome una cruz de madera del piso. Se detuvieron sus espasmos, quedo tendido boca arriba y me dirigió la mirada de nuevo, pude ver en su mirada la impresión, y un odio inexpresable

-Asegúrate de matarme completamente ¿No quieres que regrese por Ami verdad?-con dificultad pronuncio sus últimas y mordaces palabras.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y la decisión de que no quería que Ami pasara por esto, levante la cruz y la clave con todas mis fuerzas en el corazón del demonio, sus orbes casi salían de su lugar y se escuchó un grito tan horrible que mi corazón se heló, casi me desmayo pero no me lo podía permitir, tenía que regresar a la aldea.

El amanecer estaba a punto de llegar, salí de aquella horrorosa mansión y caminé, sin sentido, solo quería escapar de aquel trauma, sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer, pero el deseo de volver a casa me mantenga en pie, caminé no sé por cuanto tiempo, sin saber el rumbo de mis pasos, los rayos del sol ya quemaban y pude ver un espejo de agua a lo lejos, mi emoción creció y decreció en un instante pensando que podía ser una visión, corrí, corrí hacia el rio y me sumergí en el comprobando que no era una ilusión, seguí el curso del rio hasta que pude ver unas casas, ¡por fin! Había llegado a casa.

Entre ruidosamente en la casa y mis padres estaban ahí consolando a Ami, la tristeza se podía ver en los ojos de ellos, pero al verme desapareció

-¡Amu!-exclamaron al unísono

-Estoy bien, yo…yo lo mate…

Al terminar la oración deje que mi cuerpo se liberara de todo el trauma vivido y me desmayé.

_24 de Septiembre de 1822_

Hola ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí, querido diario? Hoy hace un año que fui entregada como sacrificio hacia esa bestia que ACECHABA nuestra aldea, si, lo hacía, ahora ya no, ese día fui ofrecida como su alimento, pero de alguna manera logre librarnos de él, después de experimentar el horror al conocerlo y salir victoriosa, llegue a casa y conté todo. No lo escribiré, aun el recuerdo me aterra, pero después de haber matado a ese vampiro, los hombres de la aldea fueron a comprobar que ya no había peligro, encontraron las ruinas de la mansión y el cuerpo del demonio clavado al piso, no se movía, no hacía nada, en definitiva estaba muerto, lo que hicieron los aldeanos fue quemar el cuerpo junto con la mansión y así terminar esta pesadilla.

Ya no me tengo que preocupar por que Ami sufra lo que yo viví.

Quizá ya nunca te vuelva a escribir, ya no tengo más miedos que contarte; me despido.

Por siempre tuya Amu.

**POV Amu:**

Han pasado los años tan rápido, yo ahora soy una mujer, estoy casada y tengo una niña hermosa, mi "hermanita" ya no es tan pequeña, hoy cumple 15 años, recuerdo que esa edad me aterraba pero ahora no tengo de nada de qué preocuparme. Le prepararemos algo especial a Ami.

Salimos a comprar las cosas que necesitamos y de regreso con las bolsas sin querer mi hermana choca con un sujeto al cual no recuerdo verlo antes en la aldea, me parece sospechoso, mi cuerpo se tensó en señal de alerta

-Disculpe señorita-levanto su cara y pude verlo, piel lúcida, cabello azulado y sus ojos… ¡como dos zafiros!

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, Ami se quedó prendada con el tipo que le sonreía y apenas balbuceo unas palabras como disculpa, la tome del brazo y huimos de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, el sujeto se volteó y musitó

-Feliz cumpleaños Ami, te veré pronto-sonrió, esa sonrisa burlona que nunca olvidare

¡Oh Dios tengo tanto miedo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor cuéntenme. Espero les haya gustado_, _fue una experiencia nueva para mi escribir algo un poco de terror, yo acostumbro a escribir cosas románticas si no me creen denle un vistazo a mis demás fics._

_¿Valió la pena mis noches de desvelo?_

_Los quiero Matta ne!_


End file.
